Broken Strings
by rebell-like-crazy
Summary: "I'm broken, Zach! I can't ever be fixed!"  "There's nothing wrong with you, Cammie."  "Name one thing about me that isn't screwed up."  "That would take way too long."
1. Chapter 1

I don't usually get drunk. I usually just go the party and drink a little, because I'd like to remember my high school years. But I had just broken up with Josh and Liz had yelled at me about not caring about my friends and Mom had yelled at me for not caring about my future. So I felt like I deserved to be completely out of it while I danced and sang to songs I barely knew with strangers who seemed to keep "accidentally" grabbing my ass.

"Hey, Bambi, right?" I heard from behind me. I swirled around and smiled. It was a senior - Devin, I think, was his name - who had been hell-bent on getting laid during the last party that I had. I smiled.

"I'm whoever you want me to be," I replied, quickly closing the distance between the both of us and pressing my lips to his. After that, it didn't take us long to sneak up to a bedroom, and well, I'm sure you can guess what happened then.

**: * : * : * :* :**

_"Cammie… Cammie! Cameron! Wake up!" Sirens blasted and I could hear people screaming my name. But I couldn't see… I couldn't see anything. "Cammie! God, you can't do this to me!" A loud sob was let out, and it shook the whole room._

_ "Mom?" I tried to say, but I couldn't make my mouth cooperate. I was gasping for air. My chest hurt, and I could feel my lungs trying so hard to get the oxygen they so much needed._

_ "Cameron! Cameron Morgan, you are going to be okay, dammit! You are going to be fine!" Another sob followed, and I tried to reach my hand up – tried to take my mom's hand and tell her it would be okay, but I couldn't move my arm. _

_ "Excuse me! Move please! We need her out of here immediately! Please, make room!" I felt cold, ice cold, hands lift me up and suddenly the pain became unbearable. My blood-curling scream echoed in my own ears, and I was sure to everyone else that it was twice as loud._

_ "Don't hurt her!" my mom shouted. "Don't hurt my baby!"_

_ Blackness slowly started to take over, and I didn't bother fighting it._

**: * : * : * :* :**

**A/N: Sorry that I've been MIA for a while. Unpredictable will be finished soon. Just trying to find the perfect way to wrap it up. Hope you guys liked this! Review will helpful hints or constructive criticism? Thanks. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: B

"You're such a fucking idiot."

That was the first thing I heard when I woke up in the hospital. I turned to my right to see Zach Goode – of all people – sitting on the sofa next to my bed. The next thing I noticed was the gigantic tube coming out of my chest that was connected to a tiny bag that seemed to be filling up second by second.

"Cammie, why did you do that?"

I ignored him. "How long have I been asleep?" He stared at me. "I said-"

"I heard you. But I believe I asked you a question first." He had me.

I took a deep breath before answering, "I had a really bad day. You can ask your brother about it if you really want the details."

Zach let out a short breath and shot up. "You cannot blame all of this on Josh, Cammie! He did not make you do _any _of this. This is your entire fault. Nobody else's."

"Dammit, Zach! I'm sorry that I screwed up, okay? But this is your fault just as much as it is mine!" I screamed back as I sat up, but being careful to not tug on the tube – I didn't want a gaping hole in my chest.

He stared at me for a minute before plopping back down on the couch. "I was talking about what happened at your party – you getting drunk and throwing yourself at some random guy, not what happened between you and me. Cameron do you even realize that you almost _died_? Cammie, you almost died. You need to realize how serious this is."

"They told you that? They told you what's… what's wrong with me?" He nodded. "Can you… tell me? Please?"

"They said that-" A loud squeak from the door opening punctuated Zach's sentence, and a doctor walked into the room.

He nodded at Zach, politely asked him to leave, and then introduced himself to me. "Cameron Morgan, correct?" I nodded my head yes. "I'm Dr. Donaldson. Your case is very different from most I've seen. It's very complicated, but I have a somewhat simple way of explaining it.

"I'm sure you've noticed the tube and bag that are connected to you. This fluid is extremely thick, and somehow made its way into your lungs. Luckily, we caught it early. Unfortunately, some of it has gotten to your brain. I don't understand how, seeing as we found barely any of it in your blood stream.

"Life is going to be a little bit different from here on out. I need you to take one of these," – he handed me a bottle of pills – "a day, and come by here once a week for us to drain out the fluid. The medicine we're going to have you on has certain restrictions. No alcohol, tobacco, other types of drugs – not even Tylenol. If you do use any of those things, there are serious risks." To say I was scared as hell would be a complete and total understatement.

"So, what do we do about the stuff in my brain?"

He shook his head. "Right now, there's not enough to be worried about. We'll check it each week, and if it increases, well, we'll cross that bridge when it comes. But Cameron, most likely this fluid has been in your brain all your life. It shouldn't be an issue." He smiled, which made me feel better. "Okay we're going to take the tube out of your chest now..."

Getting the tube removed was terrible, getting my skin sewn back together was terrible, and attempting to stand up was terrible. Eventually one of the male nurses had to carry me down the stairs (the hospital was only two stories and very old, so there was no elevator) set me down in a wheelchair, and passed me over to my mom.

Normally, my mom is my best friend. She and I would've talked the whole way home about what the doctor said, and about Zach and Josh, but that car ride was complete silence. It was probably the longest time me and her spent together without talking.

That was when I realized that I what I had done wouldn't be forgotten just because I had a near-death experience – not with my mom, my ex-boyfriend, my ex-boyfriend's brother, and my three best friends.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter isn't exactly the best I've ever done. And not to make excuses or anything, but I haven't actually written a short story or a chapter in an extremely long time, so it might take me a while (and some practice) to feel more comfortable with writing again. **

**Also, all of the medical stuff in this story is going to be one-hundred percent completely made up, so please don't make comments like, "My dad's a doctor and he said 'blah, blah, blah'," because I'm well-aware that none of this is accurate.**

**Thanks!**

** ~rebell-like-crazy**


End file.
